


For the Love of a Father

by princessdi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Character Study, Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, Drama only comes at the end because Gilbo /gasp/ has feelings, Established Relationship, F/M, Fake Marriage, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Secrets, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Light Drama, Light-Hearted, Mentioned Austria (Hetalia), Parenthood, Relationship Study, Slice of Life, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 14:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23712925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessdi/pseuds/princessdi
Summary: Hungary travels to Berlin to spend the weekend with Prussia and a young Germany. Due to silly misunderstandings and mortal assumptions, Gilbert convinces everyone to pretend that he and Erzsébet are married and Ludwig is their son. But there's only one question: why is he so eager for this charade?
Relationships: Germany & Prussia (Hetalia), Hungary/Prussia (Hetalia)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	For the Love of a Father

_Berlin, 1865._

The house was a warzone when Erzsébet arrived. Toy soldiers had taken over every corner of the living room, lined up in their formations. She lifted her skirts up and gingerly tip-toed around the rearguard. “Gil? Are you here?”

Before she had time to process further what was occurring, she felt a pair of tiny arms wrap around her waist. “Erzsi!” Ludwig stared up at her, a grin stretched wide across his face. “Are you the reinforcements we asked for?”

She hoisted him up into her arms. “That depends. Who are we fighting?”

“We’re invading Bohemia. Traun finally engaged us. The battle should be over in another hour due to our infantry’s superiority.”

As Ludwig spoke, Gilbert had managed to make his way over to them. Erzsébet shot him a look. “You’re still hung up on Bohemia?” She shook her head at his sheepish expression. She studied the battle occurring on the floor. “You’ve got a spot wide open for my hussars to swoop in on your left flank. It would be so easy to ride in and scatter your whole army.” She winked at Gilbert. “Better work on that calvary again.”

“Lud, go clean them up.” Once Ludwig had scampered off, Gilbert crossed his arms. “That was very rude, I’ll have you know. We were on the cusp of victory and losing that battle might dissolve the whole coalition.”

“It’s your fault for deciding today would be the day to fight Austria. Sorry for wanting my side to win. Next time I’ll throw the whole damn thing for you.” She gave him a quick peck on the lips. “Cheer up. It’s not like I took back Silesia.”

“If you had, then we would have a problem on our hands.” He hoisted up her bag, bringing it further into the home. “I meant to mention this to you earlier, but today’s not going to be too exciting. _Some_ kid refuses to stop growing so I have to get him some new clothes.” Gilbert nodded to one of his servants, who took the bag off his hands. “The kid wants to make a whole day out of it, so I really hope you don’t mind too much. Tomorrow can be for us.”

He was beginning to ramble. “Oh dear me, spending the whole day with you and Ludwig. How ever will I cope with such a thing?” Erzsébet rolled her eyes. “You realize that I care about Ludwig, right? I come here to spend time with both of you. It’ll be a lovely day.” She leaned in for a kiss.

“Can we go now?” Ludwig scrunched up his nose. “Do you two always have to be doing that in front of me? Is this why Roderich gets so upset by it? It really is disgusting.” He paused, something formulating in his mind. “Is he going to be mad about this again the next time I see him?”

Gilbert and Erzsébet shared a look. He began hustling Ludwig out the door, not wanting to hear any more of this from the damn _child_ of all people. “You’re asking too many questions again.”

\---

As Ludwig’s measurements were being taken by the seamstress, Erzsébet wandered around the store. Some of the dresses they had on display were quite stunning. She found herself drawn to a few of them. She visited often enough, what harm would there be in placing an order and having Gilbert pick it up for her?

“Don’t you think you have enough? I doubt you have the closet space at this point.” Gilbert snuck up on her, sliding his arm around her waist. He appraised the dress she was eyeing out. “You have one that looks like this already.”

“Not in this color!” She nudged him with her elbow. “Wouldn’t it be good for me to build up a wardrobe here? It would be easier on me.”

There was an argument he couldn’t counter. It didn’t hurt that she was smiling up at him, her eyes filled to the brim with affection. She always pulled this trick on him and it never failed to work. “You’ll look gorgeous in it.”

“Gilbert!” A middle-aged woman appeared from behind the counter, waddling over to them. “Back again so soon? Why, you were just here the other week!”

“Frau Scholz, it’s good to see you again.” Gilbert sighed dramatically. “I know, it’s incredible. The boy keeps on growing and he refuses to stop. I’m starting to think he’s doing it just to spite me.”

“I’m surprised he doesn’t take more after you. When we were children, it took you so long to ever get a growth spurt.” Erzsébet snickered. “I thought you would’ve stayed tiny forever.”

Before Gilbert could fire back his own remark, Frau Scholz had jumped in. “Is this your wife? How have I never met her before? And so beautiful too!”

That threw both of them for a loop. A blush bloomed across Erzsébet’s cheeks. She was suddenly very aware of where his arm was. She opened her mouth to correct the seamstress.

“Isn’t she stunning? Not a day passes where I don’t wonder how I ever got to be so lucky. How many years have we been married now? Doesn’t matter, I should’ve brought her over sooner. But she’s so busy! Aren’t you, _Liebling_?” His eyes met hers. He was silently begging her to go along with the act.

“Doesn’t matter? Not when these past nine have been the best of my life.” She laughed softly, leaning into him. Where was the harm in going all in on the act? “Yes, my father’s fallen ill and there’s no other children to care for him. That explains my absences, I hope you’ll forgive us both.”

Whatever hurt was there completely disappeared. Frau Scholz took Erzsébet’s hand in hers. “Sweetie, there’s no reason to apologize for that. Family comes first, I understand. I have some more work to attend to, but all the best to your father. And, when you have the time, please don’t be a stranger.” She disappeared from back which she came.

Gilbert raised an eyebrow at her in surprise. “Going straight to the dying father? Way to pull the sympathy card.”

Erzsébet scoffed. “I needed to give her an acceptable reason for why your _wife_ hasn’t tagged along before. You were too ready for that. It’s almost suspicious, Gil.” She watched him out the corner of her eye.

He made no effort to hide his happiness. “You really think I could’ve planned for that? You’re giving me too much credit.” He gently bumped her with his hip. “Have some fun with it. We can play married for a day. Now you’ll have a husband you actually love. Besides, you’re the one who’s still wearing her wedding ring. What do you want me to tell people? That I’m your mistress?”

There was a good point there. Did it really matter anyways? She doubted that anyone from Vienna would be here and, if they were, would they really be surprised? How she spent her weekends was hardly secret. The escapism of pretending to live another life would be enjoyable. Still, there was one thing nagging at the back of her mind. “Where does that leave Roderich in this little fantasy?”

Gilbert’s smile was ferocious. “Easy. He officiated for us.” Ludwig meandered about, looking round for them. “You all set, kid? Let’s go get lunch.”

The walk to the restaurant was short as it laid only three stores down. It was fairly casual, with different classes of families seated throughout, and unsurprisingly bustling for a Friday afternoon. They took a spot in the corner of the room, the farthest they could get from the other patrons. 

Ludwig’s legs were swinging furiously beneath the table. He was passionately filling Erzsébet in on the details of his life since he’d seen her a month ago. “Gilbert’s been trying to teach me to play the flute! It’s weird though, I don’t like how you have to hold it.” Spotting a schnauzer outside the window, he perked up considerably. “I really want a dog. Gilbert won’t let me get one. Can you convince him? Please, Erzsi, he always listens to you.”

She shrugged. What did she have to lose? “Gil, will you please get him a dog? Look at how pathetic he is.” She leaned over the table, stage-whispering advice to Ludwig. “Pout a little bit. That always works.” Ludwig faithfully obeyed. He even batted his eyes for good measure.

Despite knowing what was coming, Gilbert felt his heartstrings tug. An internal debate warred within him. “We’re not getting a dog.” It was important for him to keep his resolve. He gave in to too much as it was, he needed to pretend to be assertive towards them every now and then. “I don’t want to be the one responsible for the damn thing.”

“You won’t be! I’ll take care of him! Besides, aren’t you the one who’s always saying I need to learn responsibility? There’s no better way to teach me!” Ludwig had his whole argument prepared. He had been getting ready for this moment the whole week, confident that between his rational arguments and Erzsébet’s strange powers that Gilbert would change his mind.

Right when he was ready to begin it, the waiter appeared. The waiter performed the usual introduction before having his attentions settle on Ludwig. “What an adorable little boy! How old might you be?”

Met with a social interaction he hadn’t prepared for, Ludwig panicked. “Ah-I don’t know, I think I’m close to thirty now.” He looked across the table at the adults, silently begging them for intervention.

Gilbert laughed heartily. “Kid thinks he’s thirty. Drives us both crazy. You know how eight-year olds are.”

“Well, no matter what it is, your son is adorable. Now, are you all ready to order?” After fulfilling his purpose, they were left alone again.

Ludwig turned his sights on Gilbert immediately. “Your son? We’re brothers! Why didn’t you correct him?” His blue eyes were sparkling with intense curiosity.

It was Gilbert’s turn to be caught off-guard. He stumbled with the question in his mind, trying to gather his bearings and create a sufficient enough answer. “People treat us better if they think you’re our kid. Humans have a difficult time comprehending our real ages and relationships. It’s easier to go along with whatever they think.” Proud of his response, he leaned back and smirked. “So, for today, Erzsi and I are married and you’re our son. Start calling us _Mutti_ and _Vatti_.”

Erzsébet rolled her eyes. “I am _not_ a _Mutti_. If we’re doing this, call me _Anya_. Motherhood sounds so much nicer in my language.”

“Whatever you want, _Anya_.” Ludwig tested it out. Oddly enough, it didn’t feel unnatural to refer to her in such a way. Why did it feel so easy, as if it was what he was meant to do all along? Examining those emotions seemed beyond his realm of experience. He filed them away, where they could be examined at a later time. He appraised Gilbert, who was staring at him with what appeared to be eagerness. Why was that? Never mind that, if he was so eager maybe Ludwig could use that to his advantage. He scrunched up his nose. “What do I get for following along? For you it’s difficult. You’re not exactly fatherly.”

Unbeknownst to Ludwig, Erzsébet comfortingly rubbed Gilbert’s thigh. That remark knocked the wind out of him. He knew exactly what the kid wanted. There was no mystery to what he was angling for, some discreet strategy that needed to be deciphered. “I’ll get you the damn dog.” There were times for being firm and this was not one of those times.

“You’re the best, _Vatti_!” His wish finally being fulfilled, Ludwig broke into a long debate on the merits of each breed he found most attractive. He’d meticulously researched the habits of each and how they would integrate fully into their household. He’d had this planned and memorized for months, waiting for the day when Gilbert’s will finally broke.

He spoke unceasingly on the topic all through lunch. It continued even when they entered the park, only interrupted by Erzsébet gently cutting in. “Look, _kicsim_ , there’s a whole group of kids over there. Why don’t you go see what they’re up to?” She gently nudged him along before he had any chance to protest.

“Couldn’t handle any more?” Gilbert slipped his hand in hers. They began walking along the path. Other couples, lost in their own worlds, passed them by.

“Absolutely not.” It was a lovely day out. A light breeze was blowing, making it cooler than it would be otherwise. It was no wonder why so many people were out today. Out the corner of her eye, she watched Gilbert. He was humming softly to himself, a content little smile inching up the corners of his mouth. She tried to recall a time when she saw him this at peace. She couldn’t. “You’re too happy.”

“Hm?” He had been lost in his thoughts. It took him a moment to process what she said. When he did, he chuckled. “Why wouldn’t I be? I’m having a wonderful day with my son and my wife, who I love so dearly.” His smile widened. “God, I love saying that. Doesn’t it just sound so natural?”

Now his giddiness made sense. “Calm down, no one can hear us. You don’t have to keep the act up.” If she was being honest with herself, something she was loath to do, it did have a nice ring to it coming from him.

He nudged her with his elbow. “I don’t care if anyone can hear us, let me have my fantasies for today.” Said fantasies were racing through his mind. “The kids young enough, he could get used to this. I think we’d be fine if we settled down, had a few children of our own. They’d give me a plum job in the military or for the king as thanks for my years of service. The higher up you are, the less work you have to do. We’d be able to do whatever we wanted.”

She sighed, listening to him prattle on. This seemed too thought out to only be a whim. If she squinted, she could easily see the life he’d envisioned. It was almost tempting. “What a lovely life you have planned. We would never be satisfied. It’s too quaint for either of us.” She gently rubbed his right forearm. “Though, in another lifetime, I think I would enjoy that one.”

“Why can’t we have it in this one? Don’t be so pessimistic.” The look she shot him caused him to roll his eyes. “We could get away with it if we wanted.”

How to explain to him that ‘want’ wasn’t the issue? Hungary considered her words carefully. “Fine, say we do this. How do you think Roderich will react? I don’t think he’d take too kindly to our little scheme. He would be hard-pressed to convince his ministers to declare war or have legal recourse to continue seeing Ludwig, but that only spares you. What of my people?” She kicked the unfortunate pebble standing before her. “It wouldn’t be out of character for him to seek retribution against them. For the first time, I would be powerless to do anything about it.”

That certainly painted the whole idea in a much bleaker light. What she brought up was the truth; he had nothing to argue against it. Gilbert sighed. “I suppose you’re right.”

She kissed his cheek. “Don’t be so glum. Tonight, reality can be damned. I’m yours until midnight, _kincsem_.” A mischievous glint flashed in her eyes. “Or, if you prefer, we can keep up this act for the rest of the weekend. You make a fine husband.”

Her words appeared to have their desired effect. He was in high spirits once more with a spring in his step. “There’s no harm in us continuing our little fun.” Ludwig meandered over to them, appearing worn out. “You ready to head home, Lud?” The boy weakly nodded his head. “Alright, come on. You’re not walking in that shape.” Gilbert hoisted him up onto his back. It wasn’t long before Ludwig was gently snoring into his shoulder.

The sight caused a warmth to spread from Erzsébet’s chest outwards. “You’re adorable.” For her comment, Gilbert winked at her.

The walk home didn’t take too long. The park was only a block away. Unlocking the door presented an unexpected challenge. He sighed, not wanting to bounce Ludwig around and risk waking him up. “Can you take the key out?” Erzsébet began digging around in his front pocket. Her hand took hold and his face turned a brilliant scarlet. “That’s not my key.”

“I know.” His blush deepened as she threw open the door. That could be dealt with later, his primary focus now was on tucking Ludwig in. He was pleasantly surprised to hear Erzsébet following him to Ludwig’s room.

Once underneath the covers, Ludwig wiggled around to get comfortable. Gilbert’s heart lurched. He was like an adorable little worm. “G’night _Vatti_ , _Anya_.” The words were murmured through sheets, but they seemed so loud to Gilbert. His heart felt ready to explode.

He floated out of the room, never feeling so much joy in his life. He collapsed onto the sofa, clutching a hand to his chest. A dream he had been fulfilled. Erzsébet took the space besides him and he moved so his head was in her lap. Gazing up, he could see how the corners of her mouth lifted up.

“How long had you been waiting for this?” She twirled strands of his hair around her fingers.

“You know that’s a complicated question.”

“I can handle a complicated answer.” She chuckled softly. “It’s me, remember? I can manage your honesty.”

He sighed, wistful. “I think I’d been waiting for that longer than I realized. You think I could convince him to go along with that from now on? How difficult could it be?” The hope in his voice felt pathetic, but he found it impossible to suppress. His body was thrumming.

“Ah, so he’s not a puppet to you anymore?” Erzsébet closed her eyes, considering her words carefully. Honesty was needed, but it didn’t have to be cruel. “I think you should’ve been upfront with him from the beginning. Then you could have avoided this mess in the first place.”

“You know that wasn’t an option.” Gilbert knew she was being reasonable. He pointedly averted his eyes from her, lasering in on an old painting of an ancient battle on the wall. “For my sake, it couldn’t have been. It’s easier to manipulate a sibling instead of a son.”

She rolled her eyes. “So I’ve gathered from watching you and Roderich at work.” She raised a hand, silencing his objections. “It’s not a criticism. Purely an observation, don’t be so defensive.” She shook her head. “I’m not surprised you don’t see him as a puppet anymore. I didn’t believe you or Roderich when either of you tried explaining that to me. When did that change?”

When had it? A series of images flashed to mind – waking up to find a small body snuggled into his bed; blue eyes staring at him with awe as he regaled him with bygone victories; little feet scampering after him, wanting to keep up. “I don’t know. It just kind of…happened. Ludwig, he’s a good kid.” He paused. “Why aren’t you more surprised?”

“Because I _know_ you, Gil. Maybe you can fool the rest of the world that you’ve evolved beyond a desire for personal connection, but you could never fool me.” Despite teasing him, her tone was incredibly loving. “Ludwig idolizes you, he thinks you’re the savior of the world. How could that cause you to not admit the truth to yourself? For your sake, I wish you’d done so sooner.”

“And why’s that?” He knew her answer, but he hoped he would be wrong.

“You can’t tell him one thing than tell him another. He’s smarter than that, he’ll have too many questions. Questions that I doubt you’re ready to answer.” His silence confirmed her suspicions. She smiled sadly. “Keeping him at a distance was always going to be futile. I tried telling you that, but you didn’t want to listen. Neither of you did.”

“You can’t blame me for not realizing that _this_ is what I wanted.” It sounded so weak and uncompelling, even to his own ears. He exhaled loudly through his nose. “I made the right decision though?” Gilbert’s eyes finally met hers. He needed her to lie to him, just this once.

“I can’t decide that for you.” Erzsébet leaned down and kissed him on the forehead. “For what it’s worth, I don’t think you made the wrong one.”

“But you think there was a better one.”

A genuine smile broke free across her face. “Don’t I always think that about whatever you do?” She laughed, the action feeling much needed. “Don’t be so glum. Seeing you so serious isn’t natural.” He could only muster up the faintest of smiles. “That wasn’t convincing, but I’ll take it.” She rose, stretching.

His eyes settled on her, having no where else to be. “Where are you going?”

“To have a little rest. In my excitement to see you both, I woke up much too early.” She extended her hand to him. “Will my _husband_ be joining me?”

So she was still continuing with their little charade? Gilbert smiled, this time one unfeigned. “Maybe later. You go ahead. I may catch up with you.” Once alone, he rolled to face the ceiling. There were no answers up there, but he wished they would appear. It was too soon in Ludwig’s, in _Germany’s_ , life for Gilbert to be having such regrets. He chided himself for his foolishness.

“I’m doing the right thing.” He whispered it to himself like a prayer. He would convince himself of this, any doubts remaining would have to be eradicated. There was no question that this was what’s right.

At least, it had to be. For his sanity.


End file.
